Underwater structures such as dams, spillways, stilling basins, draft tubes and other hydraulic structures may, over time, develop leaks which require repair. As direct access to the areas in need of maintenance frequently is difficult, such repair procedures are arduous and expensive. Underwater joint and crack repairs commonly involve cleaning of the involved area, identification of the leaks and grouting to seal the same.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a techology which permits the inspection and repair of underwater structures by remote control.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a technology usable with underwater structures which are inaccessable by conventional inspection and repair techniques.